Returning
by freakishfranky
Summary: Emma has just gotten out of the hospital when she and her family go out for dinner to celebrate. But whatwho she sees, makes her rethink all her choices in life. Possibly semmajemma. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I'm back to writing again. This is my new story with a new pen name to go with it! Read the summary or just read to see what its about. I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters. Takes place after My Lips Are Sealed Part 2._**

Emma walked in to her old room, the basement. After being in the hospital for 1 month, she was finally released. She had gone to see Craig graduate but other than that she hadn't been allowed out of the hospital. The only other place she saw besides her room, was the hangout room for those in the childrens wing and physical therapy. Needless to say, she was glad to see her messy room and the laundry room.

Emma walked over to her bed and flopped herself back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. As boring as the gray ceiling was, she had missed it.

"Emma! Come on, Snake's taking us out for lunch."

"Okay mom," she shouted up the stairs, "Just let me get changed first!"

Emma opened her closet to find something suitable to wear. Snake was taking Emma, Spike and Manny out for a dinner at a fancy resteraunt to celebrate Emma getting over her bulimia and out of the hospital. Emma opened her closet, and a box nearly fell on her. She quickly just threw it on to her bed and started to look for a nice outfit to wear. She decided on a blue tanktop and skirt, and blue flipflops. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could so Spike would calm down and stop yelling.

Emma, Manny, Spike, and Snake pulled up to a resteraunt. Manny and Emma got out of the car and started to head into the resteraunt, while Spike and Snake followed behind at a slower pace.

"Snake, I can't believe you did this! Me getting out of the hospital isn't such a big deal. Nto only that, but you brought us to the Grapevine! It's a four star resteraunt! You sure you just don't want to go to like McDonald's or a local diner?"

"I'm positive Emma. Only the best for my girls. Plus, Manny's going to start filming for 'No Big Deal' soon so there won't be big family dinners much anymore. I thought we should have one last family dinner!"

"Snake really, we can just go back..." said Spike.

"I'm sure. Nothing can change my mind! Now we are going to go have our dinner, and go see a movie! Come on, let's go! It's not every day one of your daughters gets out of the hospital, and your other gets a part in a movie!"

"Okay." all three women followed Snake into the Grapevine.

* * *

Emma looked at the menu that the server had just given her. She looked at each item, and how much it cost. It wasn't cheap, but Snake had decided and nothing she or Spike said would change his mind.

"Your server will be here in a moment."

The blonde haired server went to show other customers to their tables leaving the Simpson/Nelson/Santos' to look at their menus and decide what to eat.

* * *

A few minutes later a tall male server came to take their orders.

"Hi, my name is Jay and I'll be your server for this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A few minutes later a tall male server came to take their orders.

"Hi, my name is Jay and I'll be your server for this evening."

Spike, totally unaware of who Jay actually was, just started listing off what she wanted.

" I'll have the filet mignon, with a side of a baked potato with the butter on the side and a caesar salad to start. And could I have a glass of your best white wine?"

"Excellent choice ma'am. And for you sir?"

"I'll share the caesar, and I will have the fajaitas with a glass of red wine." said Snake.

"And for you?" he said turning towards Manny.

"Hamburger and diet coke." Manny said abruptly as she practically threw her menu at Jay.

"I'll have the same." said Emma as she handed her menu to Jay, not even looking at him.

Jay gather Snake's and Spike's menu and said as he was leaving, "I'll have your drinks in a few minutes."

Emma looked at Manny nervously as Spike and Snake glared at Emma and Manny for her outrageous behaviour.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." said Manny.

"Alright girls, " agreed Mr. Simpson, "but I'm only letting you two go because when you get back you will be on your best behaviours. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" said Emma and Manny as they quickly ran in to the ladies restroom.

* * *

After the door had closed into the ladies room, and Manny and Emma had made sure there was no one else in there, Manny started firing questions at Emma before she had time to answer.

"What the hell is Jay doing here? He got hired? What was the manager thinking? And what was with his clothes? How can he pay for that? Shouldn't he be in the ravine selling drugs to his customers or doing something? And whats with you anyway? I thought you and Jay were sorta friends, at least not hating each other. But you'd better act like his best friend or else Spike and Snake are gonna wanna know what's up and then your gonna have to explain everything aga-"

"Calm down Manny! I don't know how Jay got fired with his record, or whats up with his uniform. But I do know that me and Jay never really talked after he got expelled so I haven't had to be civil. But you really think Snake and Spike will ask if its that's **'the'** Jay?"

"Emma, you just got out of the hospital and already your acting weird. Spike and Snake won't hold back the questions so they can help! So start acting civil or going to have to explain alot!"

"Okay, okay. We'd better get back before they suspect something. "

As Emma opened the bathroom door back into the resteraunt she slammed the door into Jay's face.

She said nothing and she and Manny went back to the table to Spike and Snake as Jay tried to deal with his black eye from the hard wooden door.

**_A/N: Hope you liked! Going away until Friday, so wont be able to post until then, latest sunday! Please read and review! Reviews encourage writers to write! Thanks for all those who have reviewed! Keep em coming!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay. We'd better get back before they suspect something. " 

As Emma opened the bathroom door back into the resteraunt she slammed the door into Jay's face.

She said nothing and she and Manny went back to the table to Spike and Snake as Jay tried to deal with his black eye from the hard wooden door.

* * *

"Feeling better?" said Snake as both Emma and Manny sat down at the table.

Emma responded as she put her napkin on her lap. "I'm good. I thought I recognized Jay, but I think I got him mixed up with somebody else."

"Same here. " agreed Manny.

"I can't help agreeing with the both of you," said Snake, "I don't know where I know him from, or whether i liked him or not, but I do recognize him."

"Yea.." said Emma she stared down at her plate.

Emma looked up as she saw Jay heading over with her drinks. She nudged Manny and they both turned to see Jay's lovely eye that Emma had "accidentally" shoved a door into.

Jay headed over to the Nelson table with the drinks. He handed Spike and Snake their wines. He handed Manny her diet coke. Then he handed Emma her drink and went back in to the kitchen.

As Spike, Snake and Manny started to take sips of their drinks, Emma noticed something odd about hers. Emma had ordered Diet Coke, but hers looked nothing like diet coke. For one thing, it was alot darker than normal diet coke, and wasnt fizzing that much. She pushed the diet coke towards the center of the table and started to drink some of the water already on the table.

Spike looked at Emma and was bazzled. what was so wrong with the diet coke that her daughter couldn't drink it?

"Is there something wrong with your diet coke Emma?" asked Spike.

"It is just a lot darker in colour, and not too fizzy."

"Emma, " said Snake, "It's a diet coke. It's not supposed to be fizzy. And you've been in the hospital for the last month. The pop in there is watered down. Just drink it."

a/n: sorry so short. Ill write more later this week. Read and Review as always! And thanks so much for reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Exams are coming up so I'll try to post, but no guarantees! Anywho, heres a posty! 

Spike looked at Emma and was bazzled. what was so wrong with the diet coke that her daughter couldn't drink it?

"Is there something wrong with your diet coke Emma?" asked Spike.

"It is just a lot darker in colour, and not too fizzy."

"Emma, " said Snake, "It's a diet coke. It's not supposed to be fizzy. And you've been in the hospital for the last month. The pop in there is watered down. Just drink it."

Emma looked at her parents than back at Manny. Manny looked at Emma as if to say, you've got no choice, you have to drink it.

Emma gulped and took the tiniest sip possible of her diet coke. She swallowed and pushed it back in to the center of the table.

"Something is definetly wrong with it, " she said, "Maybe I just need to stick to watered down pop."

As a waiter passed she caught his attention and ordered a water.

Snake and Spike looked at each other and then back at Emma. They decided not to push the issue anymore but something was definetly up. They wanted to ask Emma why she didn't want to drink the diet coke, but...

"Is your diet coke not up to your usual standards?" said Jay as he handed Emma her water.

Emma looked at Jay and back at her parents and Manny, then back at Jay again. She was trapped. There was no way she could escape.

"I'm just so used to watered down diet coke at the hospital that this extra fizzy stuff tastes a bit weird to me. The water will be fine, thanks. "

Jay ignored Emma's jab and continued. " I just wanted to let you know that the filet mignon and the fajitas are taking a bit longer to cook but they should be ready soon. As for your hamburgers and caesar salad they should be arriving momentairily."

Jay smiled to Spike and Snake and walked back into the kitchen.

Snake glared at Emma. This was supposed to be a good night out! "Now what was that for Emma?"


End file.
